Negima: The Kitsune Mage
by MasterBrattan
Summary: See how far Negi Springfield can go in the wizarding world when he has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him. minor Xover with Naruto unless you guys want more of one. NegixHarem


**Negima: The Kitsune Mage**

A/N: I will not go into details with this just yet, not until you get to the next chapter. But I will tell you that this will be a Negi x Class 3-A (minus Chao) x Anya x Paio II (what can I say, she's cute.) harem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. If I did, then I'd own Love Hina, and then Keitaro would get with Shinobu, Motoko, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Kaolla, Kanako, and Nyamo. But not Naru, I have been influenced by the manga and other fics too much to like her. Wait, what were we talking about again?

"Blah" talking

'_Blah_' thinking

(_Blah_) Negi talking to Kyuubi

(Blah) Pactio telepathy

"_Blah_" spells (whether or not I put it in Latin like in the manga)

"**Blah**" Kyuubi talking, Negi in Kyuubi mode

'_**Blah**_' Kyuubi thinking

"_**Blah**_" Kyuubi talking to Negi

((Blah)) different language, most likely English

_Place skips_

_Letters, Messages_

Chapter 1: Journey to Mahora

Far off in the land of Wales, in a magical academy, five students are waiting to receive their diplomas. One of these students was a 13 year old boy with glasses and reddish-brown hair. He had dark brown hair near the back that was pulled back into a pony tail. The most notable feature he had were the six whisker marks, three on each cheek.

"I will now award you your diplomas." The headmaster of the academy began. "You have done well these past few years, but your training is not over. You must all go out into the world and become Magister magi. Never waver from this course. Now, come up when I call your name: Negi Springfield."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the bespectacled teen as he went to get his diploma.

After the ceremony, he had been walking with his cousin; an older blond girl by the name of Nekane, and a 14 year old girl by the name of Anya Cocolova. Anya had long red hair, and B-cup sized breasts. (A/N: no boob complex for her.)

"My assignment says I'm going to be a fortune teller in London. What about yours, Negi?" asked Anya.

"Just a few more moments." Negi answered.

Anya and Nekane were leaning over Negi's shoulders to look at the scroll.

_A teacher in Japan. _Were the words that appeared.

"Whaa!!" was the general response.

"Maaaaguuss!" Nekane cried out, the trio catching up to the elder mage. "Negi's diploma, it says he's to be…"

"A teacher, I know." The magus said.

"But he's only 13, he's too young for this!"

"Not only that, he's a space case and a pervert with that wind magic of his."

"I'm still here you two, and I said I was sorry about blowing your clothes off!"

"I'm afraid the diploma has spoken, and even I cannot reverse its decision." The elder said. "But do not worry about Negi. An old, and eccentric, friend of mine runs the school he will be teaching at. He will guide you through the trials you face, so do your best Negi."

Pride and confidence swelled up inside of the young mage, "Yes sir! I will not let you down!"

_Train station somewhere in Japan_

"Track One, Track One, where are you?" Negi wondered out loud, wandering around the train station. "Oh where, oh where, has Track One gone? Oh where the hell can it be?"

The young mage looked around until he saw a young couple nearby.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to Track One, please?"

The couple gave him a confused looked, before pointing behind him. He turned around and saw a sign reading… _Track One._

"Son of a – ." he muttered, palming his face. "If it had been a dragon, it would have eaten me."

"_**Heh, heh, heh." **_Someone chuckled.

Negi could only sigh as he boarded the train. He then took notice of something in his surroundings.

"So many girls around. Don't know where to look or not to look."

The train suddenly lurched to a start, and Negi found himself sandwiched between two of the girls. He became very aware of how soft and large their breasts were against his head.

"_**Heh, Negi sandwich." **_The voice snickered.

"What's the matter, cutie? Not use to trains?" asked one of the girls.

"Not really."

Negi could feel himself turning red as all the girls around him were grinning at him. One started to ruffle his hair.

"You should have gotten off at the last stop. Have you ever, gotten off, I mean?" a couple of the girls teased.

"I – I – what kind of question is that?" the boy mage stammered, knowing damn well what kind it was.

The girls started to blush and giggle at his reaction. He then started to feel an itch in his nose.

'_Oh no' _Negi thought as he recognized the feeling.

"Ah – ah – ah, Chooo!"

The sneeze sent a powerful gust of wind throughout the car he was in. It lifted up the skirts on all the girls, giving the teen mage a view of panties, thongs, and in a few cases, a lack of either.

"_**HA! HA! HA! I just love the effect your wind magic has on your sneezing!"**_

"Where did that breeze come from?"

"A dirty mind, I think." (A/N: practically copying off another dirty mind, I swear I'm trying to change it around a little.)

"You didn't see anything, did you?"

"See what?" Negi asked, feigning innocence, as he rubbed at his nose.

An electronic voice announced that the train had arrived at Mahora Academy. All of the girls started to swarm out into the station.

"Bye, cutie. Enjoy your future rides." Called out one girl, giggling.

"Ignore her, she's a dope." Laughed another one.

None of the girls noticed as the teen got off with them. He watched people leave the station with a level of insanity only seen at Wal-Mart during the holidays, and any other day ending in 'Y'. (A/N: as a Wal-Mart cart pusher, I have seen this for myself.) As he managed to get to a spot that he wouldn't be trampled in, he heard a sigh from the depths of his mind.

(_What's on your mind, Kyuubi?_)

"_**Nothing too much, just remembering when we first met."**_

_Flashback_

_Wales, 8 years ago_

A five year old boy was lying in bed, suffering from a fever after falling into the river.

"Negi, why would you do such a thing?" a younger Nekane asked, on the verge of tears.

"I just, … wanted to see Father." The child said before drifting off to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a completely different place. It was a mix of Wales, and at least two other places. The trees were taller than anything he had ever seen, there was a brook babbling off to the side, mountains off in the distance, and what appeared to be a large cave straight ahead. The boy managed to keep a cool head in his current situation.

"Where am I? Where's Nekane? How did I get here? Aaahhh!!! Aaahhh!!!"

Or not. The child ran around in circles, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**Quiet down child, you'll only hurt yourself!"** a deep voice thundered.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Negi asked.

"**See the cave, head over in that direction."**

Negi did as the voice asked, requested, commanded, whatever. When he got to the cave, he saw bars covering the entrance, held shut by a sheet of paper with funny writing on it. Then he noticed the animal behind the bars, the big, red-furred animal. The animal was leaning on an elbow and resting its chin in a very big paw.

"Hi, Mr. Bunny!" Negi greeted.

The 'bunny' face faulted.

"**What makes you think I'm a bunny!"** he yelled.

"Well, you have really big ears." Negi said like it was obvious.

"**Well, young Negi, I have a story for you. One that will explain where we are, and who I am."**

_FlashFlashbackback_

_Lair of Kyuubi, Fire Country, Elemental Lands, Magical Realm, 5 years ago_

A fox demon was asleep in a cave deep within Fire Country, legs twitching as he dreamed of feeding on psychotic tanukis. He was nearly as big as a mountain, but incredibly scrawny. No would notice that due to the nine tails, several miles long, that were usually thrashing about behind him. He felt a presence in his home, one he had not felt for a long time. He awoke to find a man with black hair and red eyes looking up at him.

"**Madara! What are you doing here?"**

"Hello my old friend. I've come to claim my pet again." The man replied.

Everything was covered in a red haze as the man's eyes began to spin.

_Outskirts of Konoha, 6 hours later_

"We must hold off the beast-!" shouted a random Konoha nin.

"Oh will you shut up already! Every single fanfic, it's the same thing! We know we have to hold the fox off til the Hokage gets here! So shut up and just fight!" screamed another, clearly tired of this overused scene.

"Perhaps until he gets here, I can be of some assistance. _Lightning Axe_!" a voice called out.

A large blast of lightning struck the beast in the head.

"Nagi-sama! Where is the Hokage?"

The man who launched the attack hovered above the battle field on his staff. His dual colored hair, and cheeky grin showing who he was. Of course, the spell book in his hand was also a good indication.

"He's working on a way to stop the demon as we speak, so just keep your pants on."

Everyone sweat dropped at the casual comment, in the middle of fighting a monster who could easily lay waste to the lands.

The battle raged on, when a large toad appeared. He was red in color and wore a blue vest, and possessed a large dagger. Atop his head rode an old man, the Sandaime Hokeage.

"Hey old man, where's Minato? Wait, don't tell me, Kushina wouldn't let him go, right?" Nagi asked.

"No she wouldn't, so I came instead. Though Minato did tell me what to do. As Hokage, it is my duty to give my life for my village!"

As the aged Hokage summoned the Shinigami, Nagi launched a few more attacks at the fox's head.

"_Lightning Axe! 1,999 Arrows of Light! Thunderous Gale!_"

The attacks all connected, one after the other, causing the demon to stop in his tracks. The ninja on the field all stopped as he shook his head, appearing to be clearing his mind. When the fox opened his eyes, they widened at the carnage around him, and at the spirit before him.

"**No, what have I done? Damn you, Uchiha Madara! Damn you and all your blood to Hell!" **the demon screamed to the heavens before the Shinigami did what he was summoned to do.

_Hokage Tower_

"Kushi-chan, you can untie me now. The battle is over now." A blond man whined from his position of lying on the ground, tied from shoulders to ankles.

"Now, now, Minato, there will be no whining." His beautiful red-head, green-eyed, 7-month pregnant wife said. "I had to make sure you didn't go running off and leave me. Now no whining or I break out the frying pan again."

Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, looked at the kitchen utensil that bore his face in the bottom.

"I'll be good." He said.

At that moment, Nagi appeared.

"Am I interrupting something?"

He noticed the sad looks the two gave him. Throwing caution to the wind as he cut Minato loose, he asked.

"Okay, what happened, and did it involve Jiraiya?"

Minato chuckled, "No Jiraiya this time. But we have to apologize old friend. Only one baby was born this night, and it was your wife who gave birth. She's doing fine though."

The Thousand Master cocked an eyebrow, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

The eyes of the man and his wife widened. Kushina shouted, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"To see my son and wife, and when she recovers, get the three of us out of here." The mage answered, teleporting to the hospital.

_End of Flashback within Flashback_

"**So young Negi, with that in mind, what do you think?"**

"You met my father, Mr. Bunny, what was he like?"

The fox's eye twitched. Sighing, he decided to answer the bone head.

"**I never officially met him, but I know he was a powerful man. I will help you surpass him by training you. I know very little magic, but I can teach you how to tap into all the elements. I can teach you a few ninja techniques, including one that will help your training. I may also teach you a few demon based techniques. Now it is time for you to wake up, your sister is returning."**

With those words, Negi was sent out of his mindscape and back into the world of consciousness.

_End of original flashback_

"_**You've come a long way since then, kid."**_

(_I wouldn't have gotten as far if not for you._)

"Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Arf!"

"What?"

"_**The hell was that?"**_

The young teacher to be went over to see the cause of the commotion.

_Headmaster's Office_

"Good Morning, Tatsumiya-kun, Rainyday-kun. I'm glad you could make it." Greeted an old man with an oddly shaped head and large earlobes. "I wanted to talk to the two of you about your new teacher before he gets here."

The old man then proceeds to tell the two girls about Negi being a mage and the Kyuubi, who was under control of a madman, being sealed inside of him. Mere moments after he finished, then Negi was dragged in by his granddaughter and a nearly naked girl with bells holding up her pigtails. After a session of convincing the girls that the young man was indeed their new teacher, and trying to marry him off on his granddaughter (only to get a hammer to his head for his troubles), the second set of girls left.

"Now then Negi, first things first, I want to introduce you to your advisor. Shizuna-kun, you can come in now."

Negi turned to greet his advisor only to find himself face first in a giant pair of breasts.

"Shizuna has been kept abreast of the situation." The older mage continued.

'_No kidding.' _Negi thought to himself.

"So, you must be the famous Negi. Do you have any questions?"

Shizuna turned out to be a tall beautiful woman, with long blond hair, the afore mentioned breasts, and a generous set of hips. She was dressed in a tight sweater, and a dress that flowed down to mid-calf. She also placed a hand on top of Negi's head.

"_**Ask her if those are real. C'mon, do it!"**_

"No, not really." Negi stammered.

"_**Wuss."**_

"Now, on to the second order of business. We are short on space, so Negi will be bunking with Tatsumiya-kun and RainyDay-kun. Also, I have taken it upon myself to inform them about you being a mage and the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Negi turned to meet his two new roommates and students. Tatsumiya Mana was a tall girl, about Shizuna's height. She had dark tan skin and dark hair. Her eyes had a golden color to them and she had an impressive bust herself, though nowhere near as Shizuna's. The next girl, Zazie Rainyday, was shorter, about Negi's height. Her skin was about the same as Mana's, but her hair was a light blond. Her eyes seemed to have a red glow about them, but her bust seemed average for a middle school girl.

"_**Helllloooo, Nurse! With two exotic beauties like these two, it seems like you are in for one fun school year!"**_

'_And a long one at that.'_ Negi sighed to himself.

To be continued…

A/N: and here is the first chapter of Negima: The Kitsune Mage. I hope my readers enjoy this one as much as they have enjoyed Naruto: MotLP. Constructive criticism or pleasant reviews only, as flames will only be deleted. And don't worry people, I'm slowly getting my Naruto fic updated. I also have running around in my head a Love Hina/Bleach Xover in mind, as well as a Ben10/Animorphs Xover. Also, tell me if you all want Shizuna in Negi's harem. See ya next time.


End file.
